1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector or fastener, and a system therefore, for use with a display material. In particular, the invention relates to a reusable fastener designed to secure material such as promotional posters, displays, and brackets to a peg board or slatwall display or other backing in a retail or similar environment. Of course, a person of ordinary skill in the art will understand that the invention is not necessarily so limited.
2. Background of the Invention
In retail environments promotional and marketing display material are commonly affixed to open wall space near, or in anticipation of the arrival of, goods or services for sale. Conventionally, these materials, which can include posters, displays, product samples, or other materials, are affixed to a backing adapted for repeated display and removal of the items. A common type of backing is referred to as peg board, which consists of a durable material with a pattern of perforations located in a predetermined pattern. Connectors, fasteners, or brackets are designed to secure materials to the peg board in a secure or releasably secure manner. Also, due to the fact that these displays are frequently changed the connectors and fasteners must be reasonably capable of removal to allow for such updates. The prior art, however, fails to adequately accomplish these goals.
Prior art connectors, as shown in FIG. 1, include devices that comprise a generally flat head connected to an extended body that is sized to be captured in the spaced apart holes of the peg board. The connectors pass through holes in the material to be displayed and then into the peg board and thereby provide a reasonably stable mounting mechanism.
Such connectors include so called “canoe clips.” These clips have a body that includes an elongated center gap and are sized slightly wider than the peg board holes, such that upon insertion the body is compressed about the gap to form sufficient tension to retain the clip. The head of the clip is flat without any indentations or grooves for removal or insertion. In fact, the clips do not include any particular structural elements to allow for removal. When the display is replaced the clips are pulled or pried out of place, normally in a destructive manner, thrown away and new clips are used for the next display. In this manner the clips are disposable and not suitable for reuse, and removal frequently results in damage to the underlying peg board which may also need replacement.
Another such device is the “Christmas tree” clip. These clips also contain a head and body, however, in this case the body includes a plurality of teeth disposed along the axis of the body, and each tooth is comprised of a circumferential flange angled to resist removal after insertion. Again, the clips do not include any convenient means of removal and are therefore designed for one-time disposable use, and when they are removed they also damage the peg board.
While these prior art clips are generally inexpensive plastic articles, ultimately the cost of continued replacement of used clips becomes very significant. The difficulty of inserting and removing the clips consumes a great deal of unnecessary labor, as well as frustration. Furthermore, the environmental impact of disposable clips is detrimental. Additionally, as noted, because these clips are not designed to be removed easily, over time they damage the peg board requiring further costs and expense. The combined cost of these inefficiencies is substantial, and can be in the millions of dollars or more every year for retailers and others that use peg board displays and the like.
Another use of such clips is to assemble displays, and in particular assembly of cardboard or corrugated display material. One such prior art device is known as the Viking clip, which is comprised of plastic and consists of a flathead screw with a nut or wing nut that affixes to the screw. The Viking clip, however, requires manipulation from both sides of the assembly since the nut must be placed on the screw after the screw is placed through the assembly. Frequently, given the size of the assemblies, this requires two people to perform the assembly. Viking clips are also sometimes used with peg board displays, but suffer from the drawbacks described herein.
The prior art clips suffer from another material drawback, they do not meet the full range of needs required for displays and in particular peg board displays. Displays frequently require more than just pinning a poster, backer, or header to the peg board. There is a need to affix brackets, dimensional signage, product samples, powered items, and the like. The prior art clips cannot meet these needs.
Another type of backing used in displays, and other applications, is slatwall (also known as slotwall) is a building material used in shopfitting for wall coverings or display fixtures. It consists of panels made with horizontal grooves that are configured to accept a variety of merchandising accessories. The panels are typically made from medium-density fiberboard (MDF), with a finish such as melamine paper pressed or laminated onto one or both sides. Grooves are then machined into the board and painted or fitted with plastic or aluminum inserts, which can then be used to attach or hang various items therefrom. Slatwall is used in retail environments, to machine shops, garages, basements, and the like.
Heretofore, it has not been possible to use any of the clip based systems with slatwall because clips do not have the ability to fit in the elongated horizontal groove of the slatwall.
Accordingly, a need exists for a fastener or clip, and system therefore, that overcomes the difficulties of the prior art.